


The Big Deal

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: Nick and Cody are ready to explore something new. Waiting only makes it sweeter.
Relationships: Cody Allen/Nick Ryder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Spicy Advent - Multi-fandom Porn Advent Calendar 2019





	The Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was Overwhelming Need.

Nick tipped his head back under the shower, leaning into Cody. The shower box on board the cabin cruiser was small, but finding creative ways for two guys to fit was half the fun.

Cody licked his ear, making him jump. He chuckled and pulled away. "You're an asshole."

"I've got the soap," Cody countered, sliding it down Nick's back in illustration. "And what was that you were saying about assholes?" The soap travelled over Nick's buns then delved into the crack of his ass.

Nick dissolved into giggles. They'd recently begun exploring ass play, but this was the first joke. It felt great. He turned to face Cody and took another kiss.

"I'm way too tired to worry about that tonight, you know?"

Cody's face was a mix of disappointment and relief. "Me too, I guess."

Nick pulled him close. "You really wanna play back there? We can if you want. Okay? Just tell me what you want."

"You're right, we're too tired." Cody kissed him. "It's just that I've been thinking about it, I guess. And I -- I wanna." He stopped, looked away, then glanced back, a hint of a smile around his eyes. His hands slipped down Nick's back to his ass, and squeezed.

"Oh," Nick said. _"Oh."_ He looked into the shy mischief in Cody's eyes, and grinned ruefully. He'd never been able to tell the guy no, and now was no exception. "So when we've finished up this case and Murray's safely on his way to Washington, we'll take the boat out, yeah? And… see."

If they hadn't been so tired - three days of stakeouts, snatched naps in the Jimmy, the brief moments in the shower their only chance for intimacy - there would have been no waiting. Nick was hard enough to split the formica walls if he put his mind to it, and the quickie handjob they had the time and energy for was bare enough release for them both.

They finally got enough evidence for their client, the fifth sleepless night proving the jackpot. And with the tapes safely delivered, report written and sent, and Murray's tickets booked, there was only one more night to wait - a blessed, cursed night in their stateroom, in comfort and privacy, and anticipation-filled exhaustion.

"Don't wanna wait," Cody murmured blearily as he snuggled, clean-smelling and shower-damp, into Nick's arms.

"Don't wanna make you," Nick agreed, pulling his lover close without opening his eyes. "But I gotta warn you, big guy, I got maybe ten minutes in me. Tops."

"Me too," Cody muttered against Nick's lips, and slid his hand down to cup Nick's ass through his shorts.

His hand was still there the next morning when Nick blinked awake. Neither of them had moved - ten minutes had been more like ten seconds, Nick reflected, rolling on his back.

"Hmmm?" Cody shifted with him, snuggling in, barely awake.

Nick tightened his arm around his partner. "It's morning," he said softly, "but we don't have to get up. Sleep as long as you want."

"What time did Murray say he was leaving?" Cody said, thick with sleep, muffled against Nick's shoulder.

Nick grinned and squeezed Cody tighter. "You got a one track mind, big guy."

"You bet your ass," Cody said, opening his eyes at last, and they both dissolved into giggles.

Murray was safely farewelled in the middle of the afternoon, and Nick went to the store for provisions while Cody readied the Riptide to sail. At last they pulled out of King Harbor, on the evening tide.

Anchored in a sheltered bay off Fisherman's Island, they made a brief meal of mac and cheese, and found themselves unable to look at one another. Finally, unable to stand the tension, Nick went below and climbed into his bunk. 

Cody followed him into the stateroom and stood irresolute. "Are we gonna?" he asked, sounding at least as scared as he had when he'd used those same words to ask Nick to move aboard the boat. When he'd asked Nick to join him in the detective business. The first time they'd fallen into bed.

"I think we oughtta give it a try," Nick replied, just as he had on each of the previous occasions. And he lifted the sheet in invitation.

Cody's clothes hit the deck in less than a second, and he slipped under the covers with Nick. "If you don't wanna," he whispered between kisses, "it's okay. I can go first, if you want."

"Hey, it's not that," Nick protested. "It's just, too much talking, and thinking about it - you know?"

"I know," Cody agreed, cupping Nick's ass. "But it's kind of a big deal, huh?"

"Maybe," Nick agreed, allowing his legs to fall apart, and cataloging Cody's moan into his favorite things file. "Only maybe it doesn't need to be, you know? Maybe it's just something we do. Something that feels great. You know, just like everything else we do."

Cody slid down his body, gripped his length, mouthed his ridge, tongued his slit. Nick groaned, head falling back, and when Cody's spit-slick finger probed his hole, he just spread his legs wider.

"Maybe you're right," Cody said thickly, raising his head. "It wasn't very long ago we thought of blowjobs as a big deal, after all."

Nick planned to answer, would have answered, but Cody pressed inside him and instead he gave a voiceless yelp, sound swallowed through the months of practice, arching off the bed as Cody slowly familiarized himself with this new territory. 

Nick clutched Cody with one hand and the sheet with the other, moaning with less and less restraint as Cody found his prostate. He rolled his hips, opening himself wider, whimpering need and disagreement as Cody pulled out.

"Lube," Cody said succinctly, wriggling away from Nick.

Nick lay still, panting. His ass already burned, so he couldn't help but agree with Cody's plan, even if he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from begging. Those fingers inside him had awakened a need he'd never imagined. And now he couldn't get enough.

Soon enough they were back, cool and slick. Sliding more easily, finding greater depth, bringing Nick instantly to the brink.

"Oh my God," Cody groaned, rhythmically thrusting two fingers against Nick's prostate. "You're so tight. You feel amazing."

"This feels amazing." Nick had no idea how he was forming words, but it was definitely his voice. "Cody, I want more. I want you."

"I want you too," Cody said, and those magic fingers slid from Nick's ass again.

"Don't stop," Nick whispered, reaching for Cody. "C'mon, man, don't leave me hanging."

"I'm gonna give you what you want," Cody said, low. Nick's hands bumped Cody's, slick with lube, then the hot, fat cock. They both groaned.

"Yeah," Cody said, lube-slick palm gripping Nick's shaft and giving a gentle, teasing stroke. "You want me inside you. You want me to fuck you. That's right, isn't it?"

Nick arched up into Cody's grip then grabbed his own thighs, pulling himself wide open as Cody's other hand spread lube around his hole, teasing, stroking, barely probing. "Yeah," he growled, struggling to keep his eyes open, to watch the flare in Cody's eyes in response. "I need you, Cody. I need you to fuck me so bad."

It hurt, going in. The lube made it quick, gave Nick's body little warning and no time to adjust. He struggled and gasped, impaled as Cody grabbed his calves and pushed his legs higher, ripping away all his control.

He was filled with Cody's cock, and there was nothing he could do about it - strength fled, voice stolen, there was nothing but Cody's flesh ravaging his own.

"So tight," Cody babbled, and thrust, then thrust again. It was exquisite agony - burning as Nick's passage twisted and corkscrewed, fighting the intruder. 

"Stop," Nick thought he said, "I can't," but the voice in his ears said "Yes, harder, Cody, harder."

Cody drove in deep, once, twice, again, each deeper than the last, until the burn and fight was forgotten and Nick was moving with him, being plundered, being taken. Every stroke set his ass alight, tightened his balls, stoked his fire.

It was magic, and it would never be enough. 

Then Cody took Nick's cock in hand again, pausing his stroke until Nick could focus his eyes.

"Cody," Nick gasped, wrapping his legs around Cody's waist in an attempt to get his partner to move again.

Cody grinned. "Come for me, buddy," he panted. "I'm right on the edge." And he drove in deep, harder, faster, stroking Nick's cock in time.

Nick let go, flying off the edge of the world, caught between Cody inside him and Cody's grip. A part of his consciousness knew he was crying out, knew Cody's seed was pumping into him even as Cody collapsed on top of him, but another part was drifting on a wave of ecstasy, higher than he'd ever been.

Nick wasn't sure how long it took them to find the strength and coordination to make it to the shower. After, by tacit consent, they ignored the ball of sheets that was Nick's bunk and crawled into Cody's. 

"I was wrong," he muttered against Cody's neck, on the edge of sleep.

"What?" Cody's voice sharpened. "Wasn't it good for you? Nick - "

"Shh. Not that." Nick squeezed his ass comfortingly. "It's a big deal, man. An' it's always gonna be, you know? Only in a good way. You know?"

Cody relaxed, and pressed a kiss on Nick's skin. "Yeah," he agreed. "I know."


End file.
